Just Drabbles
by Anatolie
Summary: People say, right person come on right time, I guess mine got hitted by a car or something.
1. Chapter 1

She was pacing around her room, but nothing seems to fell into pieces. She wasn't dumb,ugly or anything in the worst category. But yet she was single. The worst thing in her entire 18 yrs old life. Unachiever suits her best. The worst thing around her world.

Well, it wasn't the case in her house, where no one seems to be enjoying any intimate or infact any relationship!

Dr. Benton Quest is a widower. He is still in love with his long gone wife. Her father Race Bannon was divorced and there was a bitch of a woman namely Jazebel Jade with whom he was always on when she was around and off when she dump him on a dumpster while leaving with another.

Lets come to Hadji. Hadji has feeling for every wrong girl, at the same time every wrong girl fell for him. Jonny, in her opinion was still a 10 yrs old boy in the body of a growing man. He just got something missing in him. Though he was a true ladies man, and get along beautifully with every beautiful example of fairer sex, except her, after all they were not only friends but competitors in nearly every task, thus in short they are frenemy so its only natural, right?

Now after examining the entire situation she concluded that everyone has their willing or rather unwilling reasons for being single, but why on earth she has to be the same?

"Wait I get it, because none of them has any intresting business to do so they always dug their nose in my bussiness, thats a real problem. Dr. Quest never done something like this, after all he is a busy man. But since suddenly there remain practically no adventure or threat other men, including dad and two best friends bored to death but of course none of them actually died because of lack of adventure it definately made them extremely boring and annoying."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe its a general and united plan of our all enemies," Jessie mused & motioned her head in affirmation.

"Thats must be it. Since those losers couldn't kill or harm us in their past deadly attempts, so they have decided stay calm, cool & inactive to kill us not with missiles, bombs, deadly viruses or gases etc but out of sheer inactivity, normality and boredom, I can see that its working their ultimate plan for our destruction is working! "

She screamed as soon as the realization hit her.

She even forget about her earlier thoughts, also blaming those ridiculous mad scientists, criminals even spirits for the abscense of her love life.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door. She immediately opened the door revealing a very concerned Jonny.

"Are you ok Ace?" Jonny sounded extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I am." But on a after thought she invited him in the room.

They both sat on the bed. Jonny was looking at her friend with concern. Jessie suddenly felf short of words. He didn't ask or say anything. He was waiting for Jessie to start when she feel like it. Jessie was fidgeting but anyhow she decided voice her fear & theory.

"Jonny, do you have realised how eerily quite past years has been, without any threat or attack?"

Jonny's eyes softened and the curve of his lips moved upside. "Guess its what people calls peace."

"But, don't you missed those glorious days, where we were almost everywhere from one place to another, and in news and I mean..." her voice choked.

Damn it, she was sounding like a attention hungry brat.

"I understand Ace, I understand." He closed the gap between them and patted her.

She smiled at him, remembering Jonny from the past. He was the true adventurist and action lover, never ever remained at a place. Always found on the 'wrong' place but always a blessing in disguise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Its must be hard for him too." She thought, feeling sympathy for him. "Yeah, it was hard for me too." Jonny told her like he read her thoughts. "Its a change which was needed for us to grow and prosper. Sure all those adventures and stunts brought us joy and we unachievable feats, but I guess we have enough of it." He said with a little sad smile. "Oh Jonny, you are such a darling!" She hugged him tightly. Jonny was a little shocked but he laughed at Jessie's sudden outburst. "Is that all you were worried about?" He asked while patting her back. "Actually it isn't." She parted with him. "In fact I was thinking, why our enemies are making a move on us? And then I realise that what is their ultimate plan is!" Jessie said with a firm confidence and believe. Jonny raised a brow and asked, "What is it?" "They want to kill us the death of anonymity, death out of boredom and uselessness." Jonny's eyes widened at this revelation. "You are a genious Ace, none of has think about it." She stand up and began pacing in room again. "We can't let them succseed, we must have to stop them." Jessie stopped and raised her fist in air. "But what can we do, Ace?" Jonny said with a scared look. "Don't worry Hotshot, I will work on it and I am sure..." She halted when she looked at Jonny. Wait, what is this? He didn't looked scared or depressed at all. All she was able to see in his eyes was twinkes and mischevious gleam. "Jonny..." She growled in a low voice at that same time Jonny broke into a hearty laugher. Jessie launched at him, but he was too fast and moved aside, as a result Jessie's feisty punch went to headbed, and she fell on bed, with pain shooting through her hand. "You alright, Ace?" Jonny asked still holding his stomach from earlier laugher riot. "Get the hell out of here." Jessie yelled & throw pillows at Jonny.


	4. Chapter 4

Now laying on her bed, she was listening to others voices. Jessie was sure that now he would tell every living even if he could then to non living objects too about her thoughts. She groaned, and stand up to tend her now injured hands. Soon IRIS announced the dinner time. She went to the dining room. In the dining room, only Jonny and Hadji were present. As she sat on her chair, Race & Dr. Quest also entered in the room. Jonny was in rather extra bright & happy mood, which brought smiles to others faces, but ofcourse not hers. She knew better about his fun mood. He was quite mocking her. It was so frustatingly disgusting rage that she was feeling towards him. She was trying to completely ignore him and get totally engrossed in her meal. But at the same time she was very of his antics. She ignored all his jokes and him too, but at the same time she was thinking only about him. She was so space out that she didn't even hear her name calling. "So what do you say ponchita?" Race asked her brightly. "Disgugusting." After looking at everyone's shocked expression, except Jonny's. He has ducked down his head to hide his smile. Oh, how much I hate him! but wait I can hate him forever, but first I have to clear that little confusing misunderstanding. "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about some random things. So, what you were asking daddy?" After shooting glaring dagger towards Jonny till her hearts content, Jessie asked sweetly to her father. Race smiled in understanding, "We were discussing plans for holloween. We are planning to throw a holloween party at compound." "Oh thats great!" Jessie beamed at her father. "Are you sure Jessie, it is a great idea?" Hadji asked her seriously. Her eyes widened & mouth agape. Least to say, she was totally stunned by Hadji's 'concern'.


	5. Chapter 5

To those who have reached this chapter:Hi,first, thanx for reading this fic so far. This one is my first humour fic. Well there are many things here are which were first for me. I am writing and publishing + updating thisfic from my mobile so those who are thinking that why there is paragraph or gap or vice versa, so I am informing them it is a technical issue or shall I say error that my mobile Does not support all these fanciness, yeah necessity is became luxury in my case. And here very limited amount of characters are available & I have to write a chapter with limited sentences so yes it may not intrest/excite someone. Aside from all these things, how you see it? Do you like the story? Is it humourus? Please don't waste your efforts of reading entire chapters by keep quite. Please review, so I may know what you think of it after reading it. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Her brows were twitching, but none of the adult pay attention, they looked at Jessie. "Do yo have other plans, ponchita?" Race asked her with a little disappointment in his voice. "Huh?" Jessie was dumbfounded at her father's reaction plus what is it? Dr. Quest was also giving dissapointed looks but it was not that dissapointed looks, because it was also has a vibe of understanding! whats going on? Its not like it has to do something with Jonny and my fight? or is it? "What's the matter?" Jessie asked little frightening inside. "Jessie, you don't have to force yourself." Now she was officially confused. "You may go to your school party if you want to." Race patted her head. Now Jessie's mouth officially fell to ground. On which earth their school was throwing a holloween party? In past, there were parties, but not now, because of some spin headed and out of control rookies with some scandouls the party were banned. But wait a sec, if I don't know about it, then how the hell I want to attend it? She looked towards Jonny & Hadji, they both smiled innocently. Realization dawned on her and a look of horror cross her face. Meanwhile Dr. Quest's voice hitted her earlobe, she snapped her head towards him. "Race & I wanted a little family and friends party, since its last year of your school, this year three of you will be graduating from school and moving out of home, and you will be going to college in different city, so we thought that it would be a good idea fo us as a family spending festival but, we appreciate your desire and will, so do you as you please." Dr. Quest said with a sincere understanding. He patted his old friend's shoulder, "Right Race?" Race noded his head with a sincere smile. Jessie was horrified and was feeling guilty. The worst part was that She was made guilty for a crime she hasn't done!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh good Lord! how badly I want to rip their entire bodies, shame on you Surd, shame on you Zin and what so ever existed useless so called villains, none of you were ever able to harm a single hair of these absolutely annoying, disgusting devil duo! Go die and rot in hell for eternity! You absolutely deserve it, yo mad liars!" Jessie's dangerous musings were intrupted by Race. "But since its not safe for a little girl to go night festivals so Jonny & Hadji decided to go with you." Both boys gave her their signature smiles. In no time she understand their treacheous plan. They both had fired their aim and put the gun on Jessie's shoulder. Cheers for the great Quest brothers, Jessie thought sarcastily. "Oh you damn useless villanious souls double rot in hell!" silently giving her final prayer for all those villans Jessie turned to her father & Dr. Quest and smiled sweetly yet gratefully. "I change my mind dad. I want to celebrate party with my family not with some festival." Both elderly men's face brightened where as the young one's face shadowed. "But Jess..." Jonny began to intrupt but Jessie cut him short with a sinister smile. After people call her Ace for a reason. By the looks of Jessie, both Jonny & Hadji knew that they were doomed. All they wanted to go to a private party of friends, without hurting their elders feelings, and they thought it would be best to include Jessie in their plan. They told Race & Dr. Quest that Jessie is want to go to school's holloween festival cum party. The only thing bad was that they didn't inform her about this at all! But Jonny had earlier went to her room for that purpose, too bad they ended up in fighting. They looked at each other with a dejected look. Jonny & Hadji looked upward as to praying for a miracle. Jessie smirked smugly. And then miracle happened!


	8. Chapter 8

The entire dinner went smoothly. They began planning for party. As the plan was finalised, Dr. Quest's and Race's mobiles rang at same time. They excused themselves. Dr. Quest went to another room for more privacy as Race decided to be with children while talking. It was Jade's call nothing confidential. After so many years Jazebel Jade finally decided to settledown and She wanted Race as her date for holloween party, wherever she was. Race was in two minds. He wanted to join Jade, but at the same time he wanted to stay with his family too. Knowing about it both Jonny & Hadji told him to go with Jade. Jessie, though was against it, but she finally gave in to support her father. Race promised the date, without wasting further time he booked plane tickets too. There was a mutual satisfaction of Dr. Quest being at home, so it was not a big deal, or is it? After few minutes, Dr. Quest came back to family room & apologetically told everyone that he has been invited at a very important conference in Washington and subsequent Holloween party. All mouth fell agape. "I am terribly sorry but I have to attend the conference." "Not at all Daddy. You must go there." Jonny said in an understanding. "But Dad is also going to meet Jade in England.""Jessie my friend, we are completely capable to take care for ourselves. aren't we?" Hadji challenged her & ofcourse Jessie wasn't someone to backdown at anything. "Ofcourse we are." Jessie smirked. "It will be a good practise before you three will move out from compound." Race said thinking and looked at Benton who nodded in affirmation. "It is decidf that you three will stay at compound and take of yourselves and compound." Race anounced happily. Both boys smiled relieved where as Jessie's case was totally different. She was totally bewildered and in state of shock in least.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn I am bored." Jonny said particularly to no one. Jessie didn't even bother to glance towards the yawning blond boy, who was in half sitting and half laying position in front of t.v. holding remote and never stopping at any channel, she was sitting on the side couch with her both hands and legs crossed, too busy in sulking. After all their parents had rushed out of house in no time after dropping the bomb, or in a more proper way to say giving them responsibility. Mrs. Evans decided that it was a great time for a holiday trip and went ahead wherever she please. Now in the current scenario, three of the youngsters were struck in their own house. Today was sunday so they haven't have to worry about school, but they have to worry about food. Hadji was shuffling in kitchen presumed, making or at least trying to make something edible. "You know Jessie..." Jonny's attempt of starting a connversation was immediately cut shorted by Jessie. "For the sake of informing a certain someone, I am Not talking to him." Too desperate for any possible excitment Jonny immediately sat in proper position looked at red hair girl, despite of his better judgement, still he asked, "Why?" Jessie shot a deathly glare at him & turned completely to face him. "You are asking me why?" Jonny gulped a little at her incrdelous tone. Despite his attempts to say something which can sooth the red hair threat she wasn't in any mood to give him a fair chance. "What on earth you two monkey brothers were thinking you were doing?" As she uttered those insulting name to them, though it wasn't justifiying but who cares? she loved it & she wasn't in any mood to drop them in future either. As for the 'supposed opponents ', Jonny's mouth fell agape and a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.


End file.
